Three's A Crowd
by ikagalie
Summary: Miko and Ichi are the new students in town and transfer to Konoha High. Ichi is always the popular one, leaving Miko alone who is evetually stuck with two main characters we've all come to know. How will she deal with this new situation and who will turn out to be the third wheel?
1. Chapter 1

** Alright, so I'm not the best writer in the world but, I've wanted to try and write this story for a long time now. So much that I've even started dreaming about it, haha. I won't be putting any Japanese words or phrases in here because I'm still studying and I don't want to take that risk. This is set in modern day Japan so if I don't get the Japanese school system right, I apologize in advance. ^^; **

** DISCLAIMER: Even though I would love the idea, I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. ='( I only own the plot to this story and my OC characters.**

_"Please…stop…" the girl trembled, blood dripping down from her face, "W-why are you doing this to me?" The woman grabbed the girl by the neck, slamming her against the wall. "You never belonged here, why don't you do us all a favor and just die!" _

"Miko! Are you up yet? We're going to be late for school if you don't hurry!" Miko snapped her eyes open from her so called nightmare. "I was just dreaming…just-" "Miko!" "I'll be down in a minute!" Miko stood up from her bed and started to get ready, it wasn't the first time she was forced to relive one of those awful childhood memories. She walked over to the mirror and stared at the scare over her left eye, even though it was something very minor, it was a scare that Miko would never forget. It had given her problems as far as making friends, from the time she was little up until now she had always been made fun of. Leaving her all alone, she was forced to depend on her older brother, Ichi. Miko walked down the stairs to meet with her brother; both siblings had just moved to Tokyo together and it had not been a smooth ride so far, maybe their school life would turn out to be more positive than what they had been going through. "Miko, are you ready?" "What's your hurry Ichi? It's not like you to want to get to school." "Oh don't get me wrong, little sister, it is my job as a man to scout out the competition and put myself out there for the ladies." Same situation as always, Miko gets branded the nerd while her older brother is the 'chick magnet' and constantly gets stuck to a girl like his life depended on it. Ichi put a smirk on his face and walked out of the house while Miko locked up. It was going to be a long first day for the Uchiha siblings.

** That's right! Their Uchihas! Oooooh how will Sasuke and the others react? I'm sorry it's so short but it's really late and I'd like to get some sleep. xD Let me know what you guys think and if you would like to see anything specific. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**These chapters are so short and I am so sorry for that . Anyway, this is the next chapter so I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

School bells chimed throughout the school to let students know it was time to start class. The teacher entered into Class A1 to greet all of his new freshmen students.

"Alright students, we will be starting off with some introductions, even though I'm sure you all have met from junior high, I think it is best we get it out of the way. My name is Iruka and I will be your homeroom teacher this year"

There was a knock at the door as Iruka finished, "Come in." A head stuck in through the room, "Excuse me, this is Class A1 right?" "Ah, yes, you two must be the newcomers, please, come in", Ichi and Miko entered into the class as the students began to whisper.

"You see that girl's left eye?" Sakura leaned over to her friend Ino. "Yeah I wonder where she got the scar but the boy on the other hand is really cute! Do you think they're an item?"

This was not uncommon; every school they had ever transferred to gave them the same treatment. Ichi didn't mind, in fact, he loved all the attention. Miko had just wanted to attend a school that wasn't filled with the same preppy gossipers that always had to go after her brother.

"Class I would like to introduce you to our new students, Ichi and Miko Uchiha."

"Uchiha?"

"Where are they from I wonder?"

"Do you think they're close to Sasuke?"

The class busted into a fit of whispers, every student asking questions and putting their two cents opinions in, well almost everyone. "Hey, Sasuke, are they related to you?"

Naruto was always the last one to know something or someone, usually half of the time his fault for either not caring enough or having a one track mind. "Idiot, of course they are, there are no other Uchiha."

"How am I supposed to know you arrogant bastard?" Naruto slammed back into his chair beside his so called friend.

"Well Ichi is a cousin, but Miko...well." "Out with it already." "I heard she was adopted into the family so I wouldn't really consider myself and her related, but then again the Uchihas can start some nasty rumors, so who am I to question it. It's not like I'm going to have to spend time with them or anything."

"Alright class I hope you give these two a warm welcome and introduce yourselves properly to them later on. Let's see Mr. Ichi you can take the seat next to Miss Haruno Sakura-"

"Yes!" Sakura whispered to herself.

"And Miss Miko can sit next to Mr. Uzumaki Naruto."

"_Wonderful,"_ Miko thought to herself, _"I'll be near another Uchiha as well as a hyperactive kid."_

Both siblings sat down as Iruka started to begin his introductory lecture to literature. "Hey, so where are you from?" Naruto asked while pretending to take notes.

"Kyoto."

"What made you move to Tokyo?"

"Personal."

"Well do you know your way around here?"

"Yes."

"Can't you say anything but one worded questions?"

"Do you mind shutting up? I'm trying to take notes."

Naruto stood up out of his chair, "Well excuse me for trying to be nice!" Iruka sighed, "Naruto, it's your first day and you're already picking fights with someone, don't make me send you to the principal's office."

Some of the classmates chuckled as Naruto sat back down, embarrassed. "Don't bother her idiot; I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to do that during lunch." Sasuke said as her looked over his notes.

Miko glanced over at the other Uchiha that sat across from her and then turned to Naruto who was giving her a death glare.

"What?"

"Nothing." Naruto turned away as Miko set her eyes back on the chalk board. _"Great,"_ they both thought, _"now I'm stuck with this loser all year."_

* * *

**To be continued, please tell me what you guys think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Why can I not own Naruto, I wish my OC's were real! ='(**

* * *

"How do you think she got that scar?"

"You'd think she'd try and cover it up, it's a little distracting to say the least."

"Maybe she's in a gang and got into a heated fight."

Second period had just ended and everyone was in and out of the homeroom because of lunch. Miko sat quietly in her seat, she never felt the need to go around and socialize. This school would be the same as the other ones. Drama and gossip with the girls while the boys try and hit on the pretty ones.

"Oi" Miko looked up to see a rather annoying blonde looking down on her. She sighed, "What do you want Naruto?"

"Don't ya think you should talk to some people?"

"I'm eating."

Naruto took his seat beside of her, "Well with that attitude you'll never make friends." "I don't plan to, whenever I would try my brother and I would move to a new place." Naruto stared and began to lean in a little. Miko backed up, "What?" "How DID you get that scar?" "You never give up do you?" He smiled sheepishly, "Nope."

"You're in my seat, idiot." Sasuke pushed Naruto over to his own seat and began to take out his notebook for the next class. "You bastard, can't you see I'm trying to socialize?" "With what? A wall?"

"Those two," Miko thought, "they've been at each other's throats all day. Are they lovers?"

"Like you have room to talk Sasuke, you're more antisocial than a rock!"

"Or…maybe just idiots."

The school bell chimed three times to alert students it was time to start third period. A man entered into the room with a mask on. Was he sick? Though he looked very young, he had white hair and a laid back look on his face. "Alright class, settle down, we're going to begin the first lesson of History today, I don't like to be behind. My name is Hatake Kakashi; I'll be your history teacher for the year. I'm also one of the co-leaders for the karate club, which reminds me, I'm going to pass out these flyers for afterschool clubs, I encourage every student to take something they are comfortable with and not something all your friends are taking." Kakashi handed out the papers to every student and pointed to a container on the desk. "I want all of you at the end of the period to put your paper in this box so we have everyone recorded."

"Sasuke, which one are you taking?"

"Did you not hear the teacher? Don't ask me."

"Oh, are you afraid I'll beat you at something?"

Sasuke gripped his pencil, "Fine, I'm taking Karate."

Miko circled her group on the paper as she pondered, "I wonder if any girls will be taking this one…"

"Ichi, which one will you be taking?" Sakura asked, blushing as she leaned over to look. "Hm, I think photography suits me, what do you think?"

Kakashi coughed to get the class' attention. "Now that that is taken care of, I will now be assigning groups. There is an end of the semester project that will be due so I will be assigning groups of three."

Sakura raised her hand, "Do we get to choose who we want to group with?"

"No, I will be assigning them Miss Haruno, if I let you all pick the work would never get done." Some of the classmates began to laugh as Kakashi grabbed a piece of paper and pencil. "Let's see group one will be Hinata, Kiba, and Shino."

Kiba groaned, "Man I hate that weird bug guy."

"Group two is TenTen, Neji, and Lee. Group three will be Ino, Sakura, and Ichi."

"Looks like we're love rivals big forehead." Ino grinned. "Just try it Ino pig."

Kakashi sighed, "On to the next group, number four will be Naruto, Sasuke, and Miko."

All three had an annoyed look on their face, well that is until Naruto stood up. "Kakashi-sensei! Why do I have to be paired up with him?"

"Sasuke has the highest grades in the class, you, Naruto, have the lowest. It's only natural that I would pair you two up." Naruto clinched his fist and sat back down, pouting like a five year old.

Miko sighed and looked down at her notes, "This day can't get any worse."

* * *

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to jennku for being my first reviewer! I am so happy right now, I'm glad my stories are good to at least one person. xD Anyways, I think I'll try to update the chapters weekly? Maybe twice a week, if I feel 'inspired' enough. **

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Naruto; maybe Kishi-san can give me Sasuke so I can torture him for leaving the village. :3

* * *

"It can't be that bad Miko-san."

"It is! God must hate me; I must have done something terrible in a past life."

Three weeks had gone by since Uchiha Miko began attending Konoha High. Unfortunately, things weren't going in her favor.

Her brother had already flirted with almost all of the girls from Class A-1 and started to cross off girls from the class next door. Hell, Ichi would probably flirt constantly with Miko if they weren't related.

"Well, what exactly is wrong? It sounds to me like this other Uchiha, Sasuke was it?" "Yes." "It sounds to me like he's not bothering you." "No it's the Uzumaki guy who is."

Miko was frustrated; she knew Naruto was only trying to be nice. She didn't mind really, in fact she liked being around someone who was more of a moron than her brother, it was the way he went about doing it.

"He talks to me in all the wrong places and at the wrong times. During class, when I'm eating, he's such a…a-" "Dope?" "Well I suppose you could say that." "Sounds like you may have a crush on him." "G-Garra!"

Garra and Miko had been friends since middle school, probably the only person she had ever opened up to other than her brother, maybe even more than him at times. Before Miko moved Garra confessed his feelings but Miko shot him down, instead they thought it would be best to stay friends and keep in touch.

Miko heard Garra sigh through the phone, "Maybe you should give him a chance, just open up a little you know? I mean, you haven't been the same since that incident-"

"Shut up about that, I told you; don't ever mention that story again."

"Hai hai, ah, Temari is home so I should probably get going. Try to make some friends okay? Bye then." Miko hung up the phone after telling her friend goodbye. Make friends? How was that even possible? Miko envied Garra, a guy who started off as a trouble maker ended up being class president in his freshmen year of high school. How could she ever compete with that?

"Miko?" Miko snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at her door seeing her wonderful brother leaning against the wall.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

"I said yes."

"Alright, alright. You should probably get ready; don't you have to go over to Sasuke's house?"

Damnit, how did he find out? Miko almost forgot herself: history project. Something Miko hated more than being around people was being _forced _to be around people. Sasuke had suggested that each of the three share their house with the group so they could work on the project three times a week. Of course every time it was Naruto's turn, he always forgot to clean up, forcing Miko and Sasuke to work in 'unsanitary' conditions.

She stood up and got dressed: grey sweats with a red V-neck t-shirt and converse. She hated looking nice, even though Ichi always suggested she should. She always kept her hair up, mainly because Ichi hated it and it was a routine to make him upset just so he would leave her alone.

"You're going out looking like that? I thought I raised a better fashion model thank that!" Ichi said sarcastically. Miko sighed, "You didn't raise me, nii-san, besides I'm not going anywhere special." "What if one of your classmates finds you attractive and you go to their house looking like that?"

Miko ignored him and grabbed her house key, "I'm going now." Ichi never had anything serious to say anymore, or anything caring for that matter. "He didn't even tell me to be safe." Miko pouted. "I wonder if-"

"Oi! Miko!" She froze in her tracks, "Damnit" was all she could get out before that blond haired moron came running up to her on the street. "Are you heading to Sasuke's?" "Yeah." "Well then we can walk together." Naruto planted a huge grin on his face and placed his hands behind his head.

"Miko" "What?" "Do you like Sasuke?" She had a blush creeping up on her face, "I-It's only been a couple of weeks and you're already asking that kind of crap?" "I'm just curious is all, you don't have to answer-" "But you'll keep bugging me if I don't right?"

He blinked as if to say 'Of course I will!' Miko saw their destination coming close, "He's family Naruto that would be weird." "That's not true; I have some cousins that are married right now." _"That's completely different you idiot!" _Miko said to herself. "Besides, you're not _technically _his family right?"

Miko's eyes widened a bit, "What do you mean?" "Well Sasuke told me you were adopted." Miko stopped and looked straight ahead to Sasuke's house. Naruto turned around to see she had stopped. "What did you just say?" "Oh, sorry, are you not? That's just what he said."

"_You were never part of this family and you never will be!"_

Naruto put his arms down, "Miko are you al-" Miko ran up to him and gripped his shirt before he could say another word, she was pissed. "If you EVER say that again, I'll kill you! Understand?" Naruto put his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Naruto?" They both looked to see Sasuke greeting them at his front door, "What are you two doing?" Miko looked down and slowly loosened her grip. "Nothing" she slowly started to walk toward the door as Naruto stood in shock.

"Naruto I'm leaving you out here if you don't hurry up." Naruto looked up, "Ah, gomen." What exactly had he done wrong? Maybe from now on he should confirm facts before blurting them out to someone, damn that Sasuke.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooooo sorry for being two days late. D: I was so behind on paying bills and it has been so stressful that I haven't had time to actually relax. Ok, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't we all wish we had a little part of Naruto? Oh well, I don't have Kishi-san's great mind so I can only dream. : 3

"_How did it come to this? What the hell am I even doing here? It's okay Miko, get ahold of yourself; it's just dinner, just-"_

"Miko?" The brunette jerked from her thoughts to see Sasuke staring at her. If he seemed concerned, he certainly didn't show it. Sasuke was never the type to show his feelings to just anyone, not like Naruto, no. He was more an antisocial who was somehow popular among his entire class. How did he get all the attention? Obviously his good looks attracted the women but what about the guys? Was he secretly a social rat after school hours? Did he go out and party all night long? No, that can't be right, if he was someone like that, then he wouldn't be worried about his schooling as much as he was. His older brother, Uchiha Itachi, made sure of that. Miko heard the rumors about him, excelling in everything and Sasuke following in his steps, or at least that's what everyone said. In Miko's mind, he was like the opposite half of Ichi; always focused on school and being at the top of his game.

"My mother says dinner will be ready in twenty minutes, do you need to phone your brother or something?" Sasuke was standing in the doorway, his cell in his hand. Miko looked down at her book avoiding the question. "I'm sorry about this, I thought today was going to be sunny and windy, not rainy and shitty." Sasuke smirked at the comment but that was all he ever did. No one could ever get a laugh out of him, not even an actual smile. In fact, the only person that ever made him even smirk was Naruto.

"_Naruto…that stupid moron, he'll pay for this." _The fact that Miko was in this 'dinner with Sasuke' situation was his fault in the first place. The day had started off okay and it seemed like the three of them would actually get some work done this time. History projects were not Miko's specialty and she could tell they were definitely not Naruto's either. Unfortunately for her, it would be that later Miko and Sasuke would be working alone due to an unexpected phone call.

…OoOoO…

_That annoying sound of a ringer began to chime through the room, ending the uncomfortable silence between them._

"_Hello? Yes this is Uzumaki."_

"_Idiot, I told you to turn that thing off."_

"_Calm down Sasuke it's just my- What? Are you sure sir I mean I'm kind of busy right- Yes I understand, okay I'll be there as soon as I can." Naruto placed a hand behind his head giving off that stupid grin. That was not a good sign._

"_I'm really sorry guys, but my boss Jirarya just called me in for work."_

_Miko's eyebrow twitched, "You've got to be kidding."_

"_You should quit that job Naruto; you know it's against school rules for students to have part time jobs." Miko figured that this was not the first time Naruto had bailed on something important because of his job. After all, he had no parents or siblings to help with the cost of living. Miko had been told by Naruto that he was an orphan as long as he could remember. He said he didn't mind it because he simply got used to it. The only person that ever looked out for him was Jirarya when he first got hired for a stock position at one of the local stores. Sasuke sighed as he folded his arms. "I should just tell principal Tsunada-sama."_

"_No, no, please!" Naruto clapped his hands together as if he was begging for his life, "I promise I'll make it up to you guys, I'll do double the work next time, okay?"_

…OoOoO…

"Lucky bastard…" she murmured under her breath.

"What?" Miko shot up, "I said, uh, what's for dinner?" Sasuke had let him go; Miko had suggested scheduling their routine meet up for another day. Of course, Sasuke would have agreed had it not started pouring rain and thundering. God really had it out for her; she was now stuck in this house with more Uchiha, which is something she wanted to avoid more than anything.

Sasuke proceeded to stand, texting away on that dreaded cell of his, people thought he would marry the thing if he could. "_So much for antisocial." _Miko looked around the room for the third time today. It wasn't an _unusual _room, just not much to look at. No pictures of family or friends, not even memerobiale, at least Naruto's house had a couple of photos and her room wasn't half bad either. But his, it was cold, no warmth at all, sure it felt comfortable on a certain level but that was all it felt. She fell back against his bed frame, waiting out this uncomfortable silence between them, her hands slid back to support herself to a standing position but Miko never got that far. Her hand touched what seemed to be a box under Sasuke's bed. Curiosity overwhelming her, she slowly slid the box out from under the piece of furniture.

"What's this?" She looked at it intently, there was something carved on the top but she was forced to squint her eyes in order to read it, which probably was not the best thing to do. "Mem…memories?"

Sasuke looked up from his phone in shock, "Hey! Don't touch th-" A full sentence was the last thing on his mind because the first was falling. Damn that Naruto, Sasuke had told him countless times to pick up after himself or someone was seriously going to get hurt or, worse, trip. That was something else Sasuke would have to beat the crap out of Naruto for. Number one, tripping over his garbage, and two, making him crash directly on top of Miko.

She couldn't say anything, how could she? Her lips were sealed with another pair that belonged to a certain raven haired boy. If her eyes were anymore wide, that would have fallen out, complete shock took over. This was bad. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and quickly sat up, a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… Are you alright?" Sasuke reached his hand out to help her up to the floor. She looked down at the grey carpet, hoping this was just a big fat nightmare; "I'm fine" was all she could say before Sasuke's mother called them for dinner.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and started to walk downstairs, "She'll be mad if we don't hurry." This wasn't true but he had to say something to get this uncomfortable feeling off of him. He looked at Miko as she simply nodded and passed him. Damn that Naruto.

**Yay, sorry no NaruMiko, maybe another time, another chapter? Please give me reviews, I crave them, and I think I spelt Jiryra wrong? Ugh I hate his name XP**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the delay. College is coming up once again so I'm busy at the moment. I'm not sure if I'm going to be updating this story as much as I'd like to. So far I have one…maybe two reviewers so maybe I won't update until I get some more?**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could get a little of Naruto but sadly I have no stocks in my name. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

"This isn't right you know." "Come on, its fine, Tsunade-sama won't notice us gone for too long." This was becoming a bad habit; one Sasuke was all too familiar with. That blond idiot was always getting into trouble recently and Sasuke was conveniently always with him. It was near the end of September and this was Naruto's third sentence to after school detention. Of course he was never the type to just sit around and do nothing. Apparently the blond discovered this 'secret hideout' and it was always the place to go when he was sentenced. Naruto grabbed the raven's hand and started to inch his way through the small crevasse in the wall. It wasn't so much of a hideout than it was a passage. A medium size crack in the wall in the school's gymnasium that led outside to the pool area. Not much of a secret spot.

"You idiot, you'll surely get caught if you keep doing this." Sasuke tried to pull his hand away but to no surprise, Naruto kept his grip tight until they reached their destination. "But I haven't been caught yet, have I?" The raven didn't respond, he never did when Naruto gave that sheepish grin of his; maybe that was his weak point with that moron. All the girls in the world couldn't make him happy but this guy, this…idiot, was the only thing that kept him sane sometimes. What with the pressure of exceeding past his older brother, Itachi and keeping up a profile as an outstanding Uchiha, the raven needed a break once in a while.

They reached their destination and to no surprise there was no one there, or so they thought. The pool had been drained and the only thing that remained were a couple of leaves at the bottom from the trees above the fence. Naruto wasn't sure why he thought this place was peaceful, it just was. Of course it wasn't until just recently that he had started to bring Sasuke to this place. He felt bad; after all it was his fault half of the time Sasuke was with him in detention. If it weren't for him, Sasuke would be home by now studying or whatever smart guys like him do. The blond took a seat on the edge of the pool, he could hear Sasuke let out a sigh and soon sat next to him.

"That girl."

"Hm?" Sasuke didn't look up; he knew Naruto was talking about Miko. It had been three months since her and her older brother started attending Konoha High. She didn't seem like a social butterfly but her brother was the exact opposite. There were rumors going around that Ichi was a giant pervert and yet all of the girls still loved being around the man. _"You'd think he were some kind of pimp or something" _the raven thought.

"She hasn't even tried to make any friends."

"You're her friend."

"I know that, or at least I think I do. I know that she has both of us but I think the only reason she talks to us is because she's forced to. In the three months that we've known her the only thing I know is a name and the fact that she lives with just her brother. She knows a lot about me, what about you Sasuke?"

"What about me?"

Naruto inched closer to him, "Well does she know anything personal about you? You are family after all." Sasuke looked up from the empty pool. "I told you, she's not family. And no, I haven't told her anything she doesn't already know that involves my family." Naruto started to get irritated, "That's the second time you've said that and I know it's not true, I almost got punched because of you!"

"How so?"

**XXX**

_He blinked as if to say 'Of course I will!' Miko saw their destination coming close, "He's family Naruto that would be weird." "That's not true; I have some cousins that are married right now." "That's completely different you idiot!" Miko said to herself. "Besides, you're not technically his family right?" _

_Miko's eyes widened a bit, "What do you mean?" "Well Sasuke told me you were adopted." Miko stopped and looked straight ahead to Sasuke's house. Naruto turned around to see she had stopped. "What did you just say?" "Oh, sorry, are you not? That's just what he said."_

"_You were never part of this family and you never will be!"_

_Naruto put his arms down, "Miko are you al-" Miko ran up to him and gripped his shirt before he could say another word, she was pissed. "If you EVER say that again, I'll kill you! Understand?" Naruto put his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"_

**XXX**

"Oh I see, so I suppose I interrupted your heated discussion then?" The raven had a hint of sarcasm in his voice, Naruto had always hated that trait of the Uchiha..

"So do you two always talk about people in your spare time?" Both men turned around to the source of the voice. Probably not the best thing to do, it was a sight for sore eyes.

"Miko!" Naruto rose up from his spot on the pool and walked over to her with that childish grin he always gave. His hand was behind his neck as if to say 'I'm sorry.' Sasuke could tell that wasn't going to work and he could tell that Miko was irritated. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound as if I were talking bad of you."

"If you're sorry then you'll make up for it." This wasn't good. Naruto's eyebrows twitched as he placed his hand back down. "O-okay?" "You'll take my share of the work this week for our project, do we have a deal?" "What?! But that's not fair you-" "You still want to be friends right?"

Both men froze at the evil smirk she had on her face. This girl was good. Sasuke knew Naruto couldn't refuse once he figured out something was his fault entirely. And Naruto knew there was no other solution to this problem. He hesitantly accepted and began to walk away from a satisfied Miko and an annoying looking Sasuke. "Even I'm not that cruel" Sasuke said as he took out his cell. Miko sighed, "I'm not feeling too hot this week and I just…needed a breather."

Sasuke wanted to look concerned but he continued to look at the messages on his cell, "Is it your aunt again?" Miko didn't need to look him in the face to answer that question, Sasuke already knew. He was familiar with this woman, Uchiha Juuko; if anything she treated Sasuke as if he were her own nephew. He didn't see her often, mainly during the fall and winter months, every time his mother would suggest coming during the holidays she would protest and then go on to say that the holidays were just another excuse for people to be 'lazy and disobedient in their duties'. She was a strange woman but she was family and treated every one of the Uchihas equally…well, except for one person.

"Alright! We need to compromise this deal of ours!" Naruto pointed a finger at Miko and then to Sasuke. "One of you will have to treat me to ramen today."

"The deal has already been agreed to dobe, you should have said that before you shook on it. Besides, Miko is far too-"

"Would it be alright if I paid and Sasuke took you? Tonight is no good for me." She was smiling, not a smirk or a sarcastic expression. This was a sincere smile and it was something neither Naruto nor Sasuke had seen on this girl's face in the three months she had transferred to Konoha. Naruto was taken back but thankfully the raven answered for him. "I guess I have no choice but to take the moron."

Miko began to walk to the pool gate before murmuring a 'thank you' to Sasuke. After that, she was gone. One thing was for sure, the next time they saw her, it would not be a pleasant situation.

* * *

**Well, this chapter was nothing but a big pile of sh*t to me. It was so rushed and I didn't want to get into the serious stuff just yet. So please review! I need them! If I don't get any more reviews than what I have been getting then it might take longer to update, sorry!**

**TBC**


End file.
